


Candy Slick

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bad Dirty Talk, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Candy, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Love, Married Couple, Massage, Oral Sex, Other, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Talk, Smut, Strange comparissions, Sweet, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Trans Oswald Cobblepot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed spoils their husband with a candy themed night.





	Candy Slick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts), [TheKeeper_of_TheSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/gifts).



> Ed is genderqueer and Os is a trans man.
> 
> If you have any issues with these characters being trans kindly fuck off.
> 
> If you are a trans man and think I've misrepresented that in Oswald feel free to tell me what to fix! 
> 
> That being said, enjoy.

 

 

It was going to be a surprise for Oswald, they'd been preparing for a few weeks. Everything had to be perfect, the supplies were well-researched and hand-picked for this occasion. It wasn't actually a special occasion, Edward just wanted to spoil their husband in return for all that they'd been spoilt. And Ed was going to do just that by capitalizing on their husband's sweet tooth.

Fine wine, cheeses, crackers, and fruit. Dinner was a carefully crafted balance of domestic and fanciful. The conversation was sweet and light. Edward's intention was for Oswald to have the best night possible. A stress-free meal and environment could do wonders. While Edward may not be able to get Oswald an entire day dedicated to relaxation and love the plans for this evening was at least a start.

After dinner Edward lead their husband to the bedroom where they gently coaxed Oswald out of his clothes and into a full body massage that particularly focussed on his knee and ankle. The drowsy, blissful, and contented gaze Os gave them was reward enough for everything they'd done thus far.

After the massage was a bath. Edward gently washed his husband's body free from massage oil, sweat, and whatever else clung to the man's skin. The vanilla bath salts filled the room with a sweet scent and only helped to relax Oswald further. Edward's favourite part was massaging the shampoo into his hair, carefully and lovingly ridding the dark feathery hair of product with bright bubbles of salt water taffy scent. The result was one soft and happy husband that looked about ready to melt. Ed gave Oswald a kiss on the head before getting up to prepare for, well, other things.

"I'll be back in a minute," they explained, carefully closing the door.

Ed stripped, pulling a box out from its hiding place in the corner of their personal closet. A bottle and two Ziploc bags. The bottle came first. With an ease that could almost be called medical, they coated two fingers and pushed them past their lower lips and in. They scissored and stretched themself, trying to coat their insides with as much lube as they could. The bottle was capped again and one bag was opened. Ed slipped the garment on with care. It wouldn't do to have it tear now. Then they put on a robe, wrapping about themself and securing the tie. The contents of the box were then placed on Ed's side of the bed, in a drawer in their nightstand. Then back into the bathroom to drain the tub and towel off their content husband.

Os looked too precious wrapped up in a fluffy towel, giving such a soft gaze. A penguin in a blanket.

Edward led Oswald back into the bedroom, switching the lights off as the two left the bathroom. They slowly spun so that Oswald was standing with his back to the bed and Ed was in front of him. It didn't take any coaxing to get Os to sit.

"I've got one more surprise for you," Ed confessed, their lips brushing softly against their husbands face.

"Hmm?" Oswald hummed with lidded eyes.

"Just sit tight and be patient," Edward tsks back. They took a step back.

Ed took time to untie the robe, wanting to hold their husband's attention and make him watch. Slowly the robe opened up and slid off. Revealing a pair of crocheted licorice rope panties. The bright cherry red made a nice contrast against their skin, black licorice would've looked good too but Ozzie didn't like that kind. And tonight was all about Os. The panties had taken Ed hours of work to make and they weren't going to make them in the wrong flavor. The time lost was all worth it for Oswald's reaction alone. Wide, hungry pupils were trying to gobble up the sight of his spouse. Ed felt warmth spread through their body. They loved it when Oswald looked at them like that.

"Is this all for me?" Oswald asked coyly, still appreciating his view.

"I can't help but want to spoil you, you've done so much for me,"

"But-"Oswald started, Ed hushed him, stepping closer and placing a finger across the man's lips.

"Tonight is about you, anything you want. What would you like to do first?"

"I'd like to tear those off of you with my teeth, slowly." Ed grinned, leaning forward.

"Then, by all means," they whispered, leaving a soft kiss by Oswald's ear.

Oswald's hands were on their hips in a heartbeat, pulling them forward until they were kneeling, knees on either side of Oswald's lap. Their hands were holding onto Oswald's bare shoulders, enough pressure to keep themself upright. Oswald hunched down, teeth brushing against the waistband of the candy panties. Then he bit down, scraping teeth against Ed's front just an inch or two away from pubic hair. Edward hiccupped in a little breath. Oswald was decisive, licking and biting and tearing at the carefully crafted candy panties. Ed moaned softly at each brush of teeth and yelped at the few outright nips their lover gave. Oswald's mouth slowly traveled lower, then- he broke away from his ministrations. Ed smiled. Their husband had found another one of the surprises.

"Is that... chocolate? Where is the-" realization donned on the man, his eyes filling with awe and understanding, "-did you-?" Oswald gazed up at them with sharply soft eyes.

"I did, all for you" Ed confirmed, waving a hand haphazardly towards the bottle of chocolate flavoured lube, forgetting for a second that it was inside the bedside dresser and not in plain sight. Oswald looked, then turned back, raising an eyebrow in question. _Whoops._ "Oh, it's in the bottle drawer, just let me-" Ed stood, and ventured to retrieve the bottle. They were not the most graceful on their way to the dresser, tripping and almost falling flat on their face in the short journey. Oswald chuckled at them, Ed didn't seem to notice, too caught up in their little mission. "Got it! Do you want me to leave it over here or...?" They asked, gesturing with the bottle in hand.

"Leave it on the edge, so that we can reach it later," Oswald chose, a wicked glint in his eye and a little quirk in his brow. Edward did as told, smiling back with a matching glint in their grin. Truly two of a feather.

"You're too good to me," Oswald praised.

"That's because I love you," Edward responded, plopping down onto their husband's lap. Not missing the flutter of their husbands eyes when Ed gently brushed his cock on the way down. After years on T it was now a few inches tall. Now it was standing at its full height, waiting for more attention. But it seemed Os was in a mood, instead of pulling his spouse closer he ran fingers gently down their back, tracing over decades old scars.

"I love you too, now how about you sit on my face" he suggested. Edward quirked an eyebrow. So that was why.

"That was a graceful transition, dear," Ed snorted, Oswald had always been a bit to-the-point, and he preferred to explicitly state what he wanted so that he was sure that his partner was willing and understanding before attempting anything.

"Oh hush, you!" Oswald waved off, smiling back in shared amusement. He lay back, the layer of pudge around his middle seemingly going flat as he rested fully on his back. Oswald may not have been traditionally attractive, but what made him unattractive to some only strengthened Edward's connection with the man. The two of them were similar in so many ways.

Ed brushed the only two scars that they as a couple shared. From identical surgeries and the same goal in mind. The beautiful lines that gave them more to share with one another, more understanding. Those scars weren't sensitive but they were oh so important.

After peppering a few kisses to their husband's lips, Ed finally sat on the man's face, cautiously lowering their crotch to the waiting mouth. The occasional scrape of teeth as Oswald rid of the rest of the panties sent little shivers up their spine. In no time Ed was biting their lip and digging their short nails into the skin of their legs, using all willpower to keep their thighs spread and not crushing Oswald's head. Their husband was too good at this. Dangerously good. Good enough for Ed to become agreeable and almost unable to think about something other than how wonderfully spent and satisfied they were. Like a person made of happy jello, they'd just be content to be maneuvered in which ever way that Oswald decided upon. And given how thoughtful of a lover and husband he was Edward was not the least bit bothered by that. Edward knew their husband was a gentleman and would never do something without explicit consent. It was terribly endearing and arousing, to have a partner so adamant on their pleasure and comfort as well as his own. To have someone actually, actively care about what they want.

A gasp, _oh, they were close._ If Os didn't stop now they were going cum all over his face. Did Oswald want that? Did he want Edward's candy flavoured (with the help of chocolate lube) slick to stain his face? With the way he was eating Edward out, he was certainly enjoying that special lube addition. He was like a starved man, licking up as deep as he could tasting every area and suctioning around their sensitive lips.

"Ah-Os do yo- I'm gonna-ahn! Cum!" It would have been a lot easier to speak coherently if they weren't currently being ate out but Edward was not going to put an end to this now, not unless Oswald wanted to.

"Cum on my face," And that was it. All Edward needed to come undone. Shuddering and thinking ' _good this is good this is good_ ' on a loop. When Ed bothered to focus back on the world around them they were lying on their back, Oswald's fingers brushing back hair, nevermind how his face was slick with a mixture of Edward's cum and lube. Gosh, they loved this man. "You alright, there?"

"Yes. How long has it been?"

"Not long, about twelve seconds." Edward nodded, gently pulling their husband down to hold. They planted several thank you kisses across their husbands face before the last one on his lips.

"Can I suck your cock?"

"You like to get right to business don't you, Mx. Nygma-Cobblepot?"

"Only when my business is your pleasure," they quipped back, reaching to brush their fingers against their husband's cock. "I've got flavoured condoms if you want to mix them with the lube,"

"How many flavoured sex things did you get?"

"Only candy, lube, and condoms." Ed answered.

"What flavour of condoms?"

"Vanilla, strawberry, and cherry; to go with the chocolate lube,"

"Even in the bedroom you're thinking about flavour pairings!" Os chuckled, bringing his spouse closer and rubbing up and down their sides.

"Only the best for you, Mr. Cobblepot-Nygma," another kiss, embraced by one another.

"Go with the strawberry," Oswald decided, all to happy to watch their spouse bounce away to go fetch the requested flavour of condom. What was the phrase? ' _Sad to see you go but happy to watch you leave?_ ' In short, Ed had a nice bottom and Oswald was all too happy to appreciate it. Ed came back from their short journey with a silver square package with shiney pink decal. They were still wearing the remnants of the red liccorisce panties, now crotchless. Though the candy red looked nice next to both the non-sun-kissed legs, neatly trimmed pubic hair, and the pink lips peaking out. That sight was sinfully delicious. That might've also had something to do with the fact that Oswald had already tasted it...

"How do you want me to suck you off? Any fingering?" Edward sat before him, setting the lube and condom packet in the space between the two of them. Their eyes were searching, just a bit concerned, but mostly patient and so caring.

Oswald thought for a second.

"Keep the teeth to a minimum, fingers are fine, but I don't think I want any penetration today," he answered, Ed nodded.

"So, stroking...?" Oswald trully loved the human before him, how caring and attentive Edward was, it made him feel so loved, so appreciated.

"Yes, Ed, touch all you like-"

"-But nothing inside. Check!" Edward finished. Oswald smiled, a dopey, love-sweet smile. His Ed was a dork.

"You're so good to me,"

"My dearest husband, we've already been through this, I love you and I love pleasuring you," they planted several butterfly-light kisses on the bridge of his nose, down the tip, and on the apples of his cheeks. "I think this might work best with you on the edge and me on my knees,"

"Alright," the two maneuvered about to the desired position. Edward gently lead a hand into their hair, once they were kneeling between their husbands spread knees.

"Pull all you like,"

Oswald thread his fingers into the sex-mussed waves, giving them a teasing tug to feel Ed almost purr as they nuzzled his inner thigh. Ed tore the condom open with their teeth, discarding the packaging somewhere to the side to be picked up later. As they do, an intrusive thought popped into Edward's head; _what if they put the condom on Oswald’s cock with their lips?_ They really wanted to try it, but weren't quite sure if it was possible, or worth trying at the moment. _No, it really wasn't._ Oswald would be perfectly happy with the condom being put on the proper way, it always turned him on anyway. Besides, the quicker and slicker the condom went on the sooner Ed could get to sucking that cock like a strawberry flavoured popsicle. But then again, if they did it with their lips they'd get to it quicker and have the huge possibility of turning their husband on more. After a quick coating of chocolate lube the descision was made.

Ed started innocently, holding the pink rolled condom against the tip of his cock. Then they leaned forward, pushing it and rolling it up onto the phallus with their lips. All the while staring Oswald straight in the eye and appreciating how red his face was getting with a bit of a smile. When it was fully on, Os groaned, fingers tightening in their hair encouraging them. Edward took that as a signal to really get started, hollowing their cheeks and brushing their tongue against the underside of the strawberry dick, the lube really did taste fantastic and the condom was pretty good too (obviously tasting more like strawberry candy than the actual fruit, but still good). After another long suck, they pulled off with a pop, only to curl their tongue around the tip to tease a bit. One hand was gently stroking Oswald's stomach while the other ran gently back and forth across his frontal opening, back and forth, back and forth, never entering as per his request. Ed used every erogenous zone they could reach to their advantage as they sucked that sweet cock. With each tug of their hair they let out a gurgling moan around the length, taking pride in every shudder and groan they were able to coax out of their husband.

Sucking Oswald's cock was something that Edward prided themself in their ability to do. It was wonderful to know that you could drive an articulate man into an incomprehensible mess of groans, demands for 'more', and praises of their cock-sucking talents.

Ed twirled and drug their tongue around and back and forth, sucked and sucked, as if trying to devour it whole. The strawberry and chocolate combination made it even better, like they were sucking a candy dick. With an evil little thought they popped back off the length, leaving the string of chocolate and strawberry saliva connecting their lips to it. First a few glassy-eyed, innocent blinks, mouth still open for effect.

"Mr. Penguin, I think I'm wanna get a cavity sucking your candy cock," they started, enjoying how each freckle reddened on Ozzie's face. "Please make me choke on your candy cock, Mr. Penguin, I need it!" They reached up, nuzzling into and carressing the hand still firmly grasping their curls. Oswald choked, red-faced and wide-eyed. He swallowed, eyes dark with arousal.

"Let me give you a cavity then, baby," Oswald pulled Ed back down onto his cock with a quick tug, tightening his grip on those curls and bucking his hips up into that warm mouth.

Edward drooled happily around the cock, sucking and licking and enjoying every bit of getting their husband riled up enough to fuck their face, especially the face-fucking part. Hips pushing forward at a bruising pace and the fist in their hair keeping them in place as their mouth was mercilessly used. Each time it pulled back they tried to cause it with long He and lips, sucking it back in. Out and back in. Out and back in. A mix of saliva and lube dribbling past their pink mouth as the pink candy wrapped cock bucked in and out. After a few more thrust and a particularly enthusiastic suck Oswald was cumming.

As tempted as Ed was too keep the cock warm in their mouth they knew how sensitive Os was and that he needed a bit of recovery time. So, they opened their mouth and let if fall from their lips, moving up with the gentle tug of their husband fingers into a sluggish, soft, open-mouthed kiss. Gently, the two fell back onto the bed, lying together. Breathing, embracing, softly stroking fingers tracing up and down one another's sides.

"You alright, there?"

"I'm wonderful," and he was, also a bit dazed from the orgasm, but altogether wonderful.

"Would you like me to make you see stars?" Ed asked, the mischievous glint back in their eye.

"Wait another minute, would you?"

"Anything for you," came the saccharine reply. A few moments of silence passed. "What about now?"

"You want to ride me, don't you?" Oswald asked, amused at his spouse's antics.

"I just want-" Edward huffed, "okay fine, yes. I do," their cheeks coloured with the slight embarrassment of how transparent their desires were. "Am I really so-" a finger on their lips keep them from finishing.

"I'm only good at reading you becuase I know how to pay attention, my love," the man said, cupping his spouse's face to pull the person down for a kiss. Ed clamored atop him, sitting on his thighs. Close. Hands grabbing at his chest, blindly navigating towards his nipples. _Oh!_ There they were. Oswald pushed his tongue up, past Ed's lips. He was met with an equally enthused tongue. Twyning and tasting and panting together. Soon Ed was grinding themself down on his legs, wet and slick. Moaning into his lips with fingers fumbling over his chest. "Do you think you're ready?"

"No. Ah-... Need more-unh-chocolate!" They panted, "I want to make candy with you,"

"How?" Needless to say, Oswald was confused.

"Chocolate candy filled with fruit-a fruit filling," Choclate? The lube in Ed. Fruit? The condom. That- That sounded a little too appealing, comparing sex to candy. Ed knew how much he loved candy, and damn they were going to use that knowledge to their advantage.

"Ed, you are a pervert," Ozzie barked out a laugh.

"Only for you," they chuckled back.

Oswald sat up. Stroked Ed's thighs, teasing them a little just to watch them grind down onto his lap. He'd already grabbed the lube and poured a bit onto his fingers when an idea hit him. He grinned, mirroring Ed's earlier mischief.

"In this candy making situation, I believe that you are the mold," He watched Ed take in this information, verify it with a short nod, and question it with a quirked brow. "Well we can't have the mold upside-down and dripping candy all over, now can we?" He moved one hand stealthily as he talked, reaching in to gently stroke across the wet lower lips of his spouse and grinned at the little jolt that Ed gave at the contact. Just at the word 'dripping'. He continued to drag his fingers across the opening, teasing Edward with both his hands and his words. "See, you're already dripping everywhere," he continued, wickedly aware of the effect he was having on his partner.

"You-ah! Are you-" They moaned again, "sure, your knee-?"

"My leg feels wonderful, dear," he answered, before getting another wicked idea, "if it hurts I can just lean deeper into you," he pushed a finger in and Ed moaned, loudly. He chuckled.

"Menace," his spouse accused, arms wrapping around his shoulders and only making him grin wider.

"You know it!" Ed pulled them both down in retaliation, landing themself on their back.

"Are you gonna fill me up with candy now? I won't let it spill," That was not fair. Too sexy. Oswald sat up, pushing a pillow under Ed's hips before pouring the chocolate flavoured lube directly on his partners already slick lips. Ed jerked at the cool liquid. And Oswald used his fingers to push it in, before deciding there was enough chocolate in the 'mold'. The lube was capped and discarded.

"Time for the stawberry filling?"

"Yes." Ed breathed.

Sex with his spouse was usually good, but it usually didn't smell like this. And Oswald had to admit the smell of candy was arousing. Or maybe that had more to do with the fact that wet warmth around his cock smelled and tasted like chocolate.

Ed had pulled him back down and was mouthing at his neck between moans. Their legs parted obscenely wide with heels pushing down on his ass, trying to get him in deeper. Their arms locked around him, a sweet sticky embrace.

"It smells so good, I wonder how good this candy will taste," he was definitly going to have a taste after this, if Edward was okay with it. And judging on the rather loud moan into his neck, they were. "You feel so good around me,"

"I need more of your candy cock!" Ed whined, meeting his thrusts with and upward motion in their hips, and setting the fire in his belly.

"Not enough strawberry filling?" He asked, punctuating his words with thrusts.

"No! I need more!"

He thrust harder. And when Ed threw their head back he attacked it, nipping, sucking, biting. Ed was shuddering around him, wet heat clenching and unclenching, almost pumping his cock. He was close. Ed pulled his face out of their neck to claim his mouth for a kiss. They were spastically rolling their hips up to meet the thrust of his. His cock was burning from the hot pressure pulsing around it. The kiss is broken to breathe.

"I'm close," he breathed out, paying no mind to the string of saliva still connecting their lips.

"Me too," and then they were back to kissing. His cock may not be big enough to get quite as deep as he'd like, but it still felt fantastic. And the moans Ed was letting slip into his mouth was evidence about how good it was for them.

Ed came with a scream, their walls pulsing and  squeezing around his cock bring him to the orgasm as well. He fell gently atop his lover, cock pressing just a bit more in to bring about another shockwave of white-hot pleasure. Ed pet his hair, panting breaths almost visible, like his.

"I was supposed to be pleasuring you," Ed started.

"I found that very pleasureable." Oswald dismissed. "I love you," his gaze was so soft and gooey. Ed couldn't help but melt.

"I love you too," a kiss on the cheek. "I think we should clean up, before we get too gross and sticky."

"Agreed,"

The aftercare and clean up went rather seamlessly. Soft kisses peppered on faces and wet rags gently wiping away the evidence of what the couple did, the pink condom was tossed and the rags rinsed. The lube and rest of the condoms were tucked away. And after use of the bathroom, the brushing of teeth, and a new set of sheets the two were cuddled up, face to face, breath mingling between them.

"You really spoiled me tonight, dearest,"

"Good," Ed hummed shortly. Os couldn't help but chuckle in fondness.

"Why did you do all this anyway?" Ed opened their eyes to meet his gaze.

"I wanted to spoil and dote on you as much as you do me," earnest words and drooping eyelids.

"Thank you, Ed,"

"It was my pleasure," they yawned, "Now hush and sleep with me," Oswald let out one last chuckle before settling into the mattress and drifting off, holding his spouse's hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Longest porn I've ever written! (Also probably the best despite some minor inconsistancies). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
